


OC Kiss 03

by smoothkreminal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, OC Kiss Week 2k16, Tattooed!Inquisitor, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An OC Kiss drabble for azuremosquito on tumblr! Her <a href="http://azuremosquito.tumblr.com/post/125572873144/shaes-tired-of-your-shit">here</a> and my <a href="http://whalebonerunes.tumblr.com/post/130858070703/im-gonna-be-gone-tomorrow-so-i-leave-u-my-son-in">Liaj</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	OC Kiss 03

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azuremosquito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/gifts).



> An OC Kiss drabble for azuremosquito on tumblr! Her [here](http://azuremosquito.tumblr.com/post/125572873144/shaes-tired-of-your-shit) and my [Liaj](http://whalebonerunes.tumblr.com/post/130858070703/im-gonna-be-gone-tomorrow-so-i-leave-u-my-son-in).

The Inquisitor was quite the sight when he was asleep. Liaj, lying down beside him, admired the swirling patterns of his silver tattoos nd traced the lines down his body. They were hypnotizing. He couldn’t resist letting his fingers trace out the shapes of sharpened thorns and smooth lines.

It was nice to see Shae like this; at peace, almost. Liaj swept his thumb across his cheek. He watched for signs that Shae would wake up, possibly kick him out of bed, but the elf didn’t so much as move.

Liaj moved carefully across the mattress until he hovered over. He waited again to see if Shae would move. After a moment, he conceded that Shae wouldn’t stir. He bent low, brushing his dark hair back, and placed a gentle kiss on Shae’s temple. 

It was a quick show of affection. 

He moved towards his side of the bed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard behind him, “How long have you been waiting to do that?” Liaj turned to Shae, whose eyes were now open and whose mouth was turned up in a smirk. His face went hot, and Liaj averted his eyes.

“I thought you were asleep,” he admitted.

“I was,” Shae said, “but whatever that was you were doing with your hands was nice. I didn’t want you to stop.”

Shae took hold of Liaj’s wrist to pull him closer. “If you’re going to kiss me, I’d rather you do it right.”

Shae’s hands on his face were warm. He grinned as Liaj straddled his lap to kiss him, arms winding around Shae’s neck and tangling in his hair. Liaj wasn't sure which one of them moaned (maybe it was him), but he grinned when Shae's hands traced down the line of his spine and over the curve of his ass.


End file.
